


Moscato

by ScarletAnpan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alcohol, Birthday, F/F, Fluff, Happy birthday to my favorite gambler!, Lots of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletAnpan/pseuds/ScarletAnpan
Summary: Celestia comes home from gambling to find something rather surprising.Celesgiri. Non-Despair AU. Happy Birthday Celestia!





	Moscato

It was 4 A.M. Celestia had found herself at home, dropped off by a private escort. It had been an eventful night. To empty the pockets of one of the most renown Othello players was quite a treat. She left an entire tournament of people astonished, and relished in every single second of it. Her earnings were insurmountable. She still felt that addictive rush of excitement at complete and utter victory. She couldn’t be happier.

She made her way up the three steps and to the front door. Quickly retrieving the key, she unlocked the door and stepped in. She quickly locked the door, but paused on the mat there. Lights were on. Usually Kyoko was asleep at the time. The gambler glanced to her right, where she found something surprising.

Kyoko was sitting there, at their dinner table. Staring at her, smiling. Celestia saw she was dressed up, in a dark purple suit. Her heart fluttered. Dear God, she loved Kyoko in that suit. What was she doing dressed at four in the morning?

“Kyoko…?” The gambler began, her accent now gone in the safety in her home.

“Morning, sweetheart,” Kyoko said, standing up. She walked over to the gambler, who still wondered whether or not she was hallucinating. The question was soon answered as the detective placed her gloved hands on Celestia’s waist, staring deep into her eyes. The detective had her hair up in a ponytail, just how Celestia liked it, so she could see every bit of her wife’s lovely face. Celestia looked into her alluring eyes and felt weak. Immediately she crumbled into the vulnerable Taeko, and seeing this, Kyoko was quick to pull her into a kiss. 

Celestia shuddered at the contact. Kyoko’s warmth spread throughout her body, instinctively she wrapped her arms around the detective. She held onto her, eyes closed as she took in that feeling she loved so much. Kyoko’s hands ran up and down her back, driving her crazy. Her whole body tingled. She wanted more, Kyoko knew, so the detective pressed deeper into the kiss, stealing the gambler’s breath away. When the two finally came apart, Celestia stared at her wife, panting and dazed with pleasure. She loved those passionate kisses Kyoko gave her.

“Heavens, Kyoko… you’d kiss me like that with no warning…?” she murmured breathlessly. Kyoko smiled in response.

“Happy birthday.” The gambler blinked.

“Is that the occasion…?” Now that she considered it, it *was* the 23rd. The date had almost slipped her mind. “That explains the suit…” The gambler stepped back to admire Kyoko. “So charming.” She reached forward, tugging on the detective’s tie a bit. “I love it,” she growled. Kyoko looked tempted to pin her to the front door the two stood in front of, but she resisted and instead cocked a head over to the dining table she was sitting at. Celestia glanced over and saw it was simply and neatly decorated. Beyond the ordinary, there were two wine glasses and a bottle. The gambler smiled.

“Care to join me for a drink?” Kyoko asked. Celestia considered it.

“It’d be foolish to drink before work,” she replied.

“Yes. I’m quite lucky that I don’t have work today.” Celestia raised both brows. She looked up at Kyoko, whose satisfied smirk told the truth. The gambler hadn’t even realized that the detective would take the day off for her. She always did, but still. It was a pleasant feeling, one that made a warmth grow inside her chest.

“...well in that case, I would love to.” Kyoko led Celestia to the table, pulling out a chair for her. The two then sat down, as Kyoko began pouring their glasses. 

“How was your night?” The detective asked. Celestia couldn’t help but smile at recalling the events of the evening.

“Oh, quite a success.” She paused a moment to bring the glass of wine to her lips. The taste was flowery and fragrant, like rose petals, with a bit of a pungent end. Celestia could taste how strong it was, and delighted in it. It was quite a good bottle.

The gambler then proceeded to relay the course of events that led up to her incredible win that night. She spared no details, not only because of her pure excitement, but also because the detective were usually fast asleep when she returned from gambling. Kyoko listened intently, the two continuing to drink and talk through the morning. Over time, Kyoko had taken off her suit jacket and loosened her tie. Celes has also undressed a bit herself, taking off her jacket and undoing her hair. By that time, the bottle were long empty, and they had finally run out of things to say.

Kyoko suggested they get a bit more comfortable, and Celestia agreed. However, she hadn’t expected for Kyoko, through her inebriation, to walk over to her, wrap an arm around her, and proceed to pick her up princess-style. The gambler squeaked and flushed red, holding tightly onto Kyoko, hardly able to respond besides burying her head into the detective’s shoulder. Through what must have been sheer will and luck, the two ended up in their bedroom, and Kyoko laid Celestia down gently on the bed.

But as she went to stand up, the gambler tugged on Kyoko’s tie. Celestia stared at her wordlessly, her expression longing affection, wanting more of her. Unable to resist, Kyoko let Celestia gently pull her into bed. The gambler wrapped her arms around her, nuzzling her head into Kyoko’s shoulder and letting out a content sigh. She loved her warmth and didn’t want her to leave. Kyoko wrapped her arms around Celestia as well, pulling her in as close as possible. She hummed pleasantly as she embraced her wife.

Kyoko then planted a kiss on Celestia’s head softly. The gambler mumbled in response, and the detective kept kissing her, trailing down her face until she reached her lips. She kissed her over and over again.

“Kyoko…” Celestia murmured softly, between kisses. She then began down the gambler’s neck, sending tingles up her spine. After planting a few more kisses on Celestia’s collarbone, the detective paused and looked into her eyes, almost as if the gambler had her in a trance.

“I love you, Taeko.” The gambler’s heart fluttered. It was a lovely start to a lovely day.

“I love you too.”


End file.
